


Mollymauk Tealeaf Returns

by RoseGold_Colors



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Minor Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, No one likes Vess Derogna, Resurrection, The Nine Eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGold_Colors/pseuds/RoseGold_Colors
Summary: When The Mighty Nein head to Molly's grave to ask him questions they find another figure there who wants him back.Molly gets to see how the Nien have grown.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Luc Brenatto & Yeza Brenatto & Nott | Veth Brenatto, The Mighty Nein & Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Mollymauk Tealeaf Returns

**Author's Note:**

> *How I hoped Episode 111 had ended*

Jester looked at Caleb as the rest of the Nein gathered, Molly had meant so much to all of them, and now they were going to dig him out of the dirt. She watched as Caleb muttered the incantation under his breath and felt herself being tugged and instinctively closed her eyes. As Jester felt her feet land on different ground and felt the cold rain hit her face she opened her eyes. And saw, not far from where they had appeared, the grave of Molly, but it was missing his signature coat.

“Just as a side note,” Caduceus said turning to face the group, “I’m going to say that gener-genuinely-generally, we don’t recommend doing this, in my, uh, profession, so, um. Just letting everyone know.”

“Thank you, we’ll take the utmost care,” Veth answered patting Caduceus’s arm, “And who knows he might not be there anymore.”  
“Who knows.”

Jester hung back as the rest of the group made their way to the grave. If only she had been there if only she could be a healer. Maybe then Molly wouldn’t be dead. As she started to follow the group she saw a figure approaching from down the road.

“Caduceus! Someone’s coming!” Jester shouted over the pouring rain.

Caduceus and the rest of the group to see what Jester had seen. She watched as the group looked and she saw Beau’s face pale ever so slightly.

“It’s Cree.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s come for Molly.”

Jester looked around the group once more and saw the pale faces of Caleb and Yasha as they stared at the slowly approaching figure of Cree.

“Maybe we can make a compromise with her?” Jester suggested, wrapping her cloak tighter around herself.

“I don’t think she’ll be up for a compromise,” Fjord responded, putting an arm on Jester’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Beau agreed, “I mean she knew him before, and we kind of neglected to tell her that he had died.”

“But that wasn’t Molly!” Jester sniffed, “He didn’t even remember her!”

“She didn’t know that,” Caleb spoke up, “he bluffed, made her believe that he remembered most things.”

They stayed silent as they waited for Cree to reach the grave, eventually, she got close enough for Jester to see the scowl on Cree’s face as she saw the Nein.

“Why are you here?” Cree growled as she reached the grave.

“We were just going to ask him a few questions and leave him in peace,” Caduceus stated calmly, “It is best to respect the dead but he may know things that could help us know if there is a danger coming for us and possibly all of Wildemount, we uh, we don’t really know.”

“You lost any right to speak to Lucien when you let him die!” Cree hissed.

“He wasn’t Lucien,” Yasha corrected. “He didn’t know anything about his life before he came to the circus.”

“What do you mean?” Cree snarled hatred on her face. “You were there, he remembered me!”

“No, he didn’t” Veth spoke. “He was bluffing, We asked him about it later that day under the influence of a truth-telling spell. He knew nothing of his life as Lucien and he told us himself that he didn’t even want to!”

“If you want to bring him back we won’t stop you,” Caleb continued. “We just want to ask him some questions first.”

“And we didn’t let him die!” Jester saw that Beau looked ready to cry, her hand still laced in Yasha’s. “The stupid idiot sacrificed himself!”

“The Nonagon wasn’t stupid!” Cree shouted at the group, shaking her head in denial.

“Cree, we understand how you are feeling.” Fjord said taking a step toward Cree, “We want our friend back as well. And who knows he may even come back as someone completely new, or as Molly, or as Lucien. You knew him before we did, but that doesn’t mean we care for him any less than you do. We just knew him as someone else.”

Cree breathed deeply and Jester saw tears running down her face as the rain continued to pour around them. “What do you want to ask him about?”

“Something about the um,” Jester started to respond.

“The Eyes of Nine.” Beau finished. “We think it might have something to do with the ritual that killed him the first time.”

“If I let you ask him these questions will you let me resurrect him?”

“Are you able to do that?” Jester asked, resting her hand on where the diamond she had bought in Nicodranus was stored.

“Yes. I wouldn’t have come here if I didn’t have the ability to bring him back.”

“Would you allow me to help you? Maybe then we might get both Lucien and Molly?” Jester asked, “We can use the diamond we have and you can save yours for later.”

“I thought you weren’t going to resurrect him?”

“Well, we didn’t know yet so we bought it when we had a chance.”

Cree looked at the group and sighed, “Let’s dig him up.”

They all surrounded where he was buried and began to dig. Eventually, they found the body.

“Caleb, can you put up the dome?” Yasha asked.

“Ah, ja.”

Jester watched as Caleb began to ritually cast the spell and soon the dome was up and the rain stopped pouring on all of them.

“Fjord? Jester asked. “Can you use control water to clear the water from- from his grave?”

“Oh right!” Fjord summoned the Star Razor and began to clear the water from the dug-up grave and they saw the slightly decomposed body of Mollymauk Tealeaf.

“Caduceus?” Beau gestured.

Jester bit her lip as Caduceus kneeled by the body of Molly and cast Speak With Dead. She watched as the body of Molly took a breath and the eyes opened, but she didn’t see the same light that she remembered in his eyes, she felt Veth and Yasha take her hands as she let the tears flow.

“Hello, I’m Caduceus Clay. Can you tell me your name?”

Jester nearly laughed as she heard the familiar voice, albeit without the usual joy it carried speak. “I’m Mollymauk Tealeaf. Molly to my friends.”

“Do you know anything about Lucien Nonagon?”

“No. I don’t know who that was. I know that this was his body before but now it is mine.”

Jester looked at Cree and saw her face drop. Jester reached out and put her hand on her shoulder. Cree tensed slightly and looked like she was about to pull away before she allowed Jester’s hand to rest on her shoulder.

“What do you know about the eye tattoos on your body?”

“They appeared when I dug myself out of that grave. I don’t know where they came from. I assumed that they belonged to this Lucien.”

Caduceus looked back at the group before asking his fourth question, “Do you know anything about the Eyes of Nein?”

“That sounds familiar. I remember having dreams of a moving city. But that was when I first woke up.”

They stood in silence before Caduceus asked his final question. “Are you willing to be brought back?”

“As long as I can continue to protect the Might Nein.” The last of the air in Molly’s lungs left as his eyes closed once more. His body still.

Jester felt Cree shaking as she fell to her knees crying. Jester kneeled down beside her tears streaming down her own face, “Maybe when we bring him back he’ll remember more.”

Cree shook her head, “It’s unlikely. But I will still help you with the ritual even though I will never see my friend again.”

“Well, now you get to make a new friend!” Jester smiled.

“We should get started if we want the spell to be completed before dark,” Cree stated sitting by where Molly layed. “Didn’t you say you were going to help?”

Jester hurried to sit across from Cree and took out the large diamond.

Cree looked at the rest of the group, “If there is anything you would like to say, it can make it easier to bring them back.”

The Nein looked at each other before Beau stepped forward, tears running down her face, “Hey asshole. I know you’d be teasing me for crying over you and to be fair I would too. It’s been so long, and I remember the last real talk we had where we had to tell each other the best lies we’ve ever told. And I told you how I ruined a couple’s lives because I could. How I deliberately left a place shittier than I found! When you died I told myself that I would try and be like you. That I would work towards leaving places better than when I found it. Your death has changed us. All of us. But we need you back now asshole. Please come back.”

Jester watched as Beau burst further into tears and Yasha had to pull her back.

Yasha made sure Beau was steady before she stepped up to Molly’s grave, taking out her book of pressed flowers, “I can’t even count how many of these you helped me collect and press. I’m free Molly! My wings, they have feathers! I can fly! You always said that one day I would shake off whatever darkness had a hold on me, and I have. So much has happened and I can’t wait to tell you. But I can also show you what I’ve learned.”

Yasha pulled out her bone harp and began to play a beautiful yet haunting piece, filled with emotion, and as it went on it turned into a brighter sound, still eirie, but reminded everyone of circus music, joy, and elements of desperation. 

As she finished she stepped away and Cree looked toward the rest of the group, “Anyone else?”

Caleb stepped forward, not saying a word, just leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Molly’s forehead. “Kehr zurück.” As he stepped away he nodded to Jester and Cree and they began the chanting to bring him back. 

As the hour crept by slowly, the group stayed silent watching the 2 clerics pressed the diamond into Molly’s chest and turned into dust, before clinging to Molly’s body. They watched as the Traveler held Jester’s hands steady. As a faint image of the Moonweaver’s avatar appeared over Molly, and the brief instance where the Traveler looked nervous in her presence. As the hour came to a close both Cree and Jester simultaneously shouted the last phrases of the incantation and the diamond dust glowed brightly, causing many of the group to turn away. As the glowing stopped, they turned to look at Molly and saw the stillness in his chest before he took a breath. Then another. Jester shouted in glee and Beau ran up and crushed her with a hug.

“Let’s get him out of there!” Fjord said walking up to the grave. He and Yasha began to lift the now breathing body of Mollymauk Tealeaf out of the grave he had laid in for the past 8 months.


End file.
